


Dude, Relax

by arcadian_dream



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadian_dream/pseuds/arcadian_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Puck take a trip to the Rock 'n' Roll Hall of Fame. At least, they try to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude, Relax

"What's that?" Finn asks; nearly _shouts_ , trying to be heard above the blaring car stereo and the enthusiastic dashboard-drumming of Noah Puckerman in the passenger seat.

"WHAT?"

"WHAT'S THAT?" Finn repeats.

"SPRINGSTEEN," Puck shouts.

"WHAT?"

 _"SPRINGSTEEN!"_ Puck says again.

"I know _that_ ," Finn says, reaching for the volume controls."I mean, what's that sound? Can you hear it?"

Puck cocks his head to one side, listening. "That clanking?"

"Yeah, that clanking."

Puck shrugs. "No idea."

"Maybe we should pull over."

"Maybe. But I'd like to get to the Rock 'n' Roll Hall of Fame sometime this week," Puck says.

"What's that s'posed to mean?"

"Nothing. Just that Nanna Puckerman drives faster than you, that's all."

"Oh yeah?" Finn replies. He is, inexplicably, taken aback; and suddenly overcome with the urge to prove to Puck otherwise.

"Yeah."

"Well. We'll just see about that," Finn mutters, shooting a glare in Puck's direction as he slams his foot down on the accelerator, damn near pushing the pedal through the floor of his car.

As they roar along the deserted stretch of road, Puck winds his window down and leans out. "OH YEEEEAH!" he shouts to the vast emptiness of this Ohio night.

"Now _that's_ more like it, Hudson," Puck says smugly as he pulls his head in and flops down against his seat. As he does, the car lurches forward, stuttering on the asphalt.

"What the hell?" Finn mumbles. He eases off the accelerator, but it's too late: his car is struggling, the clanking is more pronounced than before (than _ever_ , Finn thinks) and the engine falters, spluttering to a low, slow halt as, white-knuckled and wide-eyed, Finn manages to steer it to the side of the road.

"Fuck," he spits as the engine dies, managing only to muster up a final, whinnying call of defeat. _"Fuck!"_

"Calm down," Puck says, placing a hand on Finn's shoulder as he slams his fists against the steering wheel. "We'll just call for help. Where's your cell phone?"

Finn looks at Puck. "Where's yours?" he asks.

"Didn't bring it. Didn't need anyone calling up, hassling me while I'm on a road trip with my bro."

"Right," Finn says, fishing his phone out of his pocket. He looks at the screen; he hesitates.

"What is it?" Puck asks.

"The battery's gone dead."

"You're kidding."

Finn shakes his head. "The battery's gone dead," he repeats quietly, as though he can't quite believe it.

"Damn."

"Damn?" Finn looks at Puck, incredulous. "That's it? What the hell are we gonna do? We're _stuck_ out here."

"Dude, _relax_ ," Puck says, reaching into the back seat for his bag. It is lodged behind the driver's seat and, after a struggle he manages to tug it free. Resting the backpack on his knee, he unzips it, before extracting a six-pack from amongst his things.

"Like I said," Puck says, handing Finn a beer, "relax."

\-----

Finn drinks deeply from his can, emptying it of its contents. He and Puck are sitting outside, leaning against the car. Finn sighs, resting his head against the dust-spackled door.

"Better?" Puck asks, smirking.

Finn nods. With a groan, he clambers to his feet. "I think I'm done," he yawns, "going to try and get some sleep. You coming?"

Puck nods. He drains his last beer, throws the empty can aside and gets up.

\-----

It seems like hours have passed when Puck shifts and twists in his seat for the umpteenth time.

"What the hell are you doing?" Finn asks, frustrated. He is exhausted and, while he didn't expect sleep to be easy in the cramped back seat of his car with Puck, he didn't think it would be this hard.

"Can't sleep," Puck says, arching his back and then falling against the seat again.

"No shit," Finn mumbles. "Could you at least stop moving around like that?"

"No, I can't."

"Why the hell not?"

In the dark, Finn hears Puck takes a deep breath; sees him inch up in his seat again, until he is sitting up.

"I can't sleep until I've ..."

"Until you've what?"

"Until I've ..." Puck trails off, but finishes his sentence without the use of words, making an unmistakable hand gesture.

"No," Finn says. _"No._ "Can't you just – I don't know - _not_? Just for tonight?"

Puck throws his hands up, as if in defeat. "Could, but I won't be able to sit still."

"And _I_ won't be able to sleep."

Puck nods. "It's up to you dude – give me a minute to knock one out, or –"

"Fine," Finn interjects. "Fine. Just ... be quiet, yeah?"

"Course," Puck says, and Finn swears he can _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

\-----

Puck's gentle snores reverberate through the hot, stale air of Finn's car and Finn is still awake; wide awake.

He can't sleep, not now, not after hearing Puck ...

A muted, frustrated yelp passes over Finn's lips as the sound of Puck jerking off loops over and over in his head, and his own cock responds in kind; aching.

He rolls onto his side as best he can, his back to Puck, cursing his best friend's name, when Puck's snores dwindle to a stop and the sound of him shifting, of rumpled clothes and long limbs reaches Finn's ears.

"You alright, dude?" Puck asks, his voice hoarse with sleep.

"Not really," Finn answers, curtly. "Can't sleep."

Puck grunts and Finn can feel the car move with the sudden shifting of Puck's weight. He is behind Finn, _right_ behind him; so close Finn can feel his chest rising and falling with each breath that he takes.

"Puck, what're you –" Finn asks, looking over his shoulder at Puck.

"Relax, dude," Puck whispers as he drapes an arm over Finn's abdomen; as his fingers grasp for Finn's cock; _"relax."_

Finn gasps and, against his better judgement, moves into the touch even though he knows that he _shouldn't_ , but he can't not.

He's never wanted; he's never _needed_ anything more in his life.


End file.
